


Oddity

by Von1508



Series: Midoriya Izuku is an oddity [1]
Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Reality Discord back at it again, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord: Broken Reality AU (My Hero Academia), Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Sweetheart, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soft Midoriya Izuku, crumbs of sadness here and there, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Von1508/pseuds/Von1508
Summary: In a world full of amazing quirks beyond anyone's imagination, Midoriya Izuku is an oddity.
Series: Midoriya Izuku is an oddity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962604
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55





	Oddity

_“Not all men are created equal”_

This is a statement Midoriya Izuku has lived by all his life, he has accepted it as a universal and irrefutable truth from the moment he became aware of what marked the difference between him and the rest of the world.

_“Not all men are created equal”_

It’s a line that keeps on proving its veracity every time he finds himself failing to catch up with the rest of his peers. He watches from the sidelines as one by one each of his classmates start to get awesome superpowers and begin dreaming of achieving a kind of greatness he can only ever fantasize about, he is sure most of them will be able to accomplish their bright dreams of becoming heroes able to save hundreds and inspire thousands once they grow up along with their quirks.

When he sees Kacchan proudly displaying an impressive show of yellow, red and orange fireworks from his tiny still kind of clumsy hands, Izuku has absolutely no doubt in his heart and mind that one day those explosions will become a symbol of glory and victory that will spark hope in the hearts of the people he saves.

Izuku looks down at his chubby, _oh so very soft_ hands and he wonders if they will ever be able to become a symbol of something other than uselessness. He asks himself if he will ever be able to be the kind of person others look up to and immediately find themselves filled with the sweet taste of relief and confidence because they know he will make things better.

Despite all his fanboying and deep admiration, he doesn’t want to be All Might, he is not naïve enough to even dare to try to think about becoming someone that amazing.

No, he just wants to be someone other than his pitiful self.

In his mind, Izuku thinks himself as layered, there are multiple parts of himself stacked one on top of others and he doesn’t hate all of them but it is hard to try to eliminate the layer that holds the uselessness that makes him crumble apart whenever life proves to be too rough for his soft heart without damaging the ones he is content with, so he settles for sitting back and watching the world move on from behind a closed window.

He wants to be just a little stronger, if only strong enough for his mother to finally stop apologizing for something she is not to be blamed for, because every time an _“I’m sorry, Izuku”_ drops from her lips he can’t help but feel more of a failure than he already is _because if he can’t make his mother feel better then how is he supposed to be a hero that makes people feel safe with his sole presence?_

_“Not all men are created equal”_

Is a fundamental truth in Izuku’s life, he is walking proof of it.

In a world full of amazing quirks beyond anyone’s imagination, Midoriya Izuku is an oddity.

A freak.

**_He is cake._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, peeps! Hope you enjoyed this... thing.
> 
> For anyone not from the Broken Reality Server that may happen to stumble upon this: 
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
